ObMod: Zoning Out 4
Characters * Doomsday * Immolation * Flagerethon * Gremlin * Stormguard * Vanguard * Revenant Location * Phantom Zone * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Flagerethon: Anyone else hurt that it's three of us sent into this desolate wasteland to confront an unkillable monster? * Immolation: It's nothing personal, Flag. This wasteland also houses dangerous criminals from thousands of years ago. Some had to stay behind and guard the ship. * Flagerethon: I could have done that! I've been guarding your bloodline for hundreds of- Okay, bad example. Still, I'm capable of guard duty. * Gremlin: No. You're not. You're barely capable of staying awake between lunch and dinner. * Flagerethon: It's not my fault you humans have crappy programming on daytime TV. Well, okay, so maybe I couldn't be the guard. What about Speed Demon? What's his excuse? * Gremlin: He's the pilot. We want the ship ready to take off the moment we get back with the others. Speaking of... I'm getting a reading on some building up ahead. They got to be there. * Immolation: Are we sure this Doomsday character is weak against magic-based attacks? * Gremlin: Superman in, I hear... and from what I gather. Doomsday is based on Kryptonian physiology. But don't worry about that, Ellie. You see him, you run, understand? * Immolation: What if I have what it takes to end this behemoth once and for all? Shouldn't I at least try? Maybe hellfire is what it takes to kill him. * Gremlin: No. You run. Understood? * Immolation: scoff Yeah, I hear you. * Flagerethon: Hey, cheer up, Snowflake. I'll be right there with you when it comes time to run away. Oh, hey, look at that fireworks... * Gremlin: That's not fireworks... 3 instances, jets misfiring Incoming! Take cover! impact, bestial roar * Stormguard: cough Ow... expletive I'm alive?! * Revenant: groan Yeah... You can't die in the Phantom Zone... but pain is apparently still a thing. Ow! * Vanguard: Vi, are hallucinations a thing too? * Revenant: Possibly, but I don't think we've been here that I- Oh... Wait, I see them, too. * Gremlin: footsteps We're not hallucinations. We're the rescue team. * Revenant: Please don't tell me you used a Boom Tube to get here... * Flagerethon: No. We came here on a spaceship. * Stormguard: The Red Lanterns are with you then? * Flagerethon: Nope. Not their ship. The Monitor's ship made of stale dreams or whatever. Get this, it's called The Ultimate Fool. * Immolation: The Ultimate Thule, fluffhead. * Flagerethon: Tomato, Tomahto. * Gremlin: We can talk later. Let's get you out- * Doomsday: impact, bestial roar No one escapes! bodies skipping off ground * Immolation: Angie! Flag! grunt Oh, that does it. expletive! Prepare to get burned! flames surging, fireball, fireball, grunt, flamethrower * Doomsday: screams, pained growl, thundering footsteps, grapple, flames cease That stung... I'll kill you for that! * Stormguard: Lauren... Black Canary never fought Doomsday. She wasn't there... You know what that means? * Vanguard: breath It means I have one shot, better make it count. Plug your ears... Cry" Intensity Level: 8.9, heavy body skidding across ground I did it! Guys?! * Revenant: My ears! I can't- scream * Immolation: I can hear... My mask protected me somewhat... Let's get back to the ship... grunt Quick, it's this way... footsteps: 4 instances Flag?! Angie?! Are your comms on? * Gremlin: Yeah. We're fine. Banged up but fine. Doomsday knocked us damn near close to the ship. Get back here quick! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Zoning Out 3. * Story continues in ObMod: Zoning Out 5. Links and References * ObMod: Zoning Out 4 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Doomsday/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Lauren Drake/Appearances Category:Violeta Campos/Appearances Category:Phantom Zone/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline